


one day like this

by navigator



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navigator/pseuds/navigator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy non-au set the morning of May 3, 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one day like this

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for [molly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quitter) who accidentally helped me write it, and for bailey and chrissy and everyone who's ever listened to me go on nonsensically about this day. for those of you who don't know, [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/7d28377eb218e94cee67b2805938061e/tumblr_mm8irbA9BC1rgnl73o1_500.png) [is](http://24.media.tumblr.com/85f79664b162a8f095355214c8eee33e/tumblr_mm8jk6KFYz1r1mrcso1_500.png) [what](https://scontent-b-lga.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ash3/t1/575345_496014753787069_1444706274_n.jpg) [he](http://31.media.tumblr.com/58ac9bf0b543af629dbfc650a5c5e1f9/tumblr_mm8020gPag1rqv2jbo1_500.jpg) [looked](http://25.media.tumblr.com/63fba341b2c0cf92c57d90f8274765f1/tumblr_mm89g0umNf1rqv2jbo1_250.gif) like. 
> 
> it's honestly just fluff. title comes from the [elbow](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/elbow/onedaylikethis.html) song of the same name. disclaimer: i made it all up.

Louis wakes to the sound of running water coming from the en suite bathroom and the periodic sound of Harry spitting toothpaste from his mouth before it stops completely, followed by a few plastic raps on the edge of the sink while he presumably wicks excess water from the bristles. He rolls over and flings an arm out to hunt for the warm spot Harry left beside him when he got out of bed, and then quickly occupies it with both legs tucked in front of him and the sun streaming in against the pillow. It's a sunny May morning in Amsterdam, and Louis isn't even bothered by the bright light and the quiet sounds of Harry's morning routine filtering in from the other room. It almost feels like home.

He needs to wake up, too, but the bed is so _big_ and he's so _warm_ and Harry, when he comes out of the bathroom, sits right on the edge of the bed and leans down to kiss him without hesitance or fear of morning breath, his big hands finding Louis' waist beneath the blankets and gripping him tightly.

"Get back in," Louis tries, hoping his raspy morning voice is endearing enough to win him over.

"We're leaving," Harry reminds him amidst a smile. "You don't have to meet anyone. Just walk to the bus and I'll meet you there."

Louis groans, but doesn't protest, just lifts his chin up until Harry takes a hint and gives him another kiss. Louis touches over his face, the puffy bags beneath his eyes, can still feel the blanket marks on his cheeks and a bit of something on his cheek where his eye had leaked in his sleep. They do that sometimes. Harry wakes up with watery eyes and Louis brushes away the little salty tracks before he does anything else with his day, a habit he resents for being almost _too_ domestic, and yet he can't stop.

"C'mon," Harry says, gathering Louis arms and pulling him until he's finally on his feet. "You look cute," he says, poking Louis in the cheek and then kissing him there.

"Wrong," Louis tries, but even as he wrinkles his nose to protest he knows that look on Harry's face, the smitten one that also resembles something slightly predatory. He gets dressed in trackies and the t-shirt he wore yesterday as Harry answers a call from Cal to tell him he'll be down in a minute.

"You can go out the back, he said," Harry tells him. "No fans."

"Is this your shirt?" Louis pulls the short, rolled-up black sleeve of Harry's Rolling Stones tee that looks like it might fit Lux by her fifth birthday. "Everyone knows you're fit, Harry, you don't really need skin-tight clothes to remind them."

Harry smoothes over the front of it and makes a quiet little drawl of protest. "D'you like it?" he asks, rather than admitting that yes, it is small, and his voice is deep and croaky and he looks so bleary eyed and good that Louis' resistance is too low to do anything other than grumble to keep from looking too satisfied with himself.

"See you soon," Louis says, but Harry holds onto his cheeks, evidently matching Louis' clinginess because he peppers his cheeks and temples with kisses, smelling of a clean-old t-shirt and toothpaste and faded cologne from the night before. Louis is helpless for him on mornings when they've had enough sleep and a hotel room becomes, even for six hours, _theirs_.

"'kay." Harry sighs and waves and leaves with his crap posture and his shuffling too-big feet. By the sound of the screams that follow a few minutes later, he's made himself visible through the front entrance of the hotel, which is when Louis exits through the back and, with Paul behind him, makes it unscathed and unnoticed to the bus.

He makes a cup of tea and watches through the crack of the shade as Harry and Niall navigate the perimeter of the crowd and only feels somewhat guilty for skipping out on this one. There's half a cup left, but he leaves it on the table in the lounge as he toes off his Vans and climbs into his bunk. Zayn's already snoozing below him, but he won't wake up unless he's shaken hard, so Louis doesn't bother to be quiet when gets comfortable in the dim little cubby and fixes up his pillows the way he likes.

A half hour passes in which Louis drifts in and out of sleep, and then the swell of screams becomes momentarily overwhelming when the bus doors open. It's back to a dull roar when they shut again, and Louis can hear Harry thumping around and Niall's familiar tone chuckling about something in a voice too quiet for Louis to translate into anything other than sound.

The curtain zips back and lets in the soft yellow light from the aisle, barely bright enough to illuminate Harry's face. Louis fakes sleep until it's impossible to pretend he's not woken up by Harry's limbs trying to fit their way into the bunk.

"That's your knee in my balls, Harry."

Harry doesn't miss a beat. "You into that?"

Louis' first reaction is to snort, and it comes out louder than he means it to, but Harry kisses him with intent before Louis can even return with a quip of his own. It's what he wants, though, to be touched and squeezed and given Harry's everything, so much more than anyone else gets.

"Took _forever_ ," Louis mumbles, complaining only because Harry's reaction is so satisfying. He remains placid and lifts Louis' t-shirt up to splay his fingers up his ribs, his thumb resting in the dip of his waist. He likes it there; he touches him like that all the time, as easy and natural as holding hands.

"There was a girl named Sophie out there," Harry says. "She wanted me to tell you hello."

"Did you tell her I was in here waiting for you, too?"

Harry moves his fingers down, slips them beneath the elastic waist of his sweats and runs circles there with his thumb. "Mhm. I was like, 'I've got to go in and touch him now, if you don't mind.'"

Louis' muscles twitch under his touch and he wiggles himself closer, rocking into Harry's hand. "Did she understand?"

"She was very understanding," Harry confirms, his voice gone deep and quiet and amused. His fingers dig lower, behind Louis' back now until he covers his ass with one palm and squeezes and sighs, obviously pleased with his hand's progress.

"'s good," Louis mutters, sick of talking now, although Harry seems ready to drag out this pointless conversation until Louis is begging him to stop. He cuts through it by kissing Harry again, heavier and hotter this time without even meaning to, it's just -- he feels good and he tastes familiar and his body's warm and solid and too close _not_ not touch all over. Harry seems to have the same idea because he can't stop squeezing and gripping harder each time their tongues clash, the digs of his fingers coinciding when he nips Louis' bottom lip and makes him gasp, just once, at the warm, good sting of it.

He's hard before Harry even touches his cock, though when he finally slips a deft hand beneath his pants to circle his fist loose around him, Louis' hips twitch toward it as though it's even a possibility to get closer or tighter than he already is. Harry stops kissing him when he builds a rhythm, and actually moves his head back a couple of inches so that he can watch Louis' face. Louis doesn't shy away from that, he's used to it, loves the way Harry refuses to look anywhere but as Louis' eyes when he touches him.

"You're wet," Harry whispers, thumbing over the leaking head of Louis' cock and using it as makeshift lube.

"I want you," Louis says, like it's obvious, and it ought to be. "Just--"

"Shh," Harry whispers, a good reminder; Louis didn't realize how loud he was being. Harry alternates squeezing and stroking, using Louis' own precome to slick up the length of his cock and building the rhythm then. "Like that?"

"Yeah, love that--"

"Wish I could suck your cock." Harry's voice is so quiet, so careful not to be loud, but it's Louis who almost cries out. "Want me to, later? Want to fuck my mouth, Lou?"

"Fuck--" Louis warns, bites his lip so hard it hurts to keep himself quiet, but Harry can feel how close he is, he's got to, because he presses two fingers to Louis' mouth until he lets them in and bites and sucks them down as he comes, breathing hard around the pressure on his tongue, feeling strangely full just from that.

"God," Harry whispers, letting Louis have his fingers for a moment more before he pulls them out and kisses him, instead, doing something with his come-splashed hands between them -- wiping them off, he supposes, doesn't care when he feels like he's floating as the bus starts moving and Harry kisses all the sound out of him. It's an abridged version of how they might've spent the morning without interruption, but it's enough to satisfy Louis' craving to be touched when he's still warm from sleep. The satiety never lasts very long with Harry, but he's close enough for now.

It's hard to ignore the thick, hard line of his cock pressed up against Louis' hip, though, or the way Harry's breath still shakes when their kiss breaks off. Harry pushes it into him and grins."D'you think that was obvious?"

"Wasn't loud, was I?" Louis pushes his fingers through Harry's soft fringe, holding it back and studying his face. He's so aware of what he wants, but Harry's just so easy to wind up that he takes his time getting there. "Know what I'm in the mood for?"

Harry's mouth twitches, his expression a mix of patient and knowing and amused. He lets Louis get away with everything and, well, if he didn't like it a _little_ bit, he wouldn't. "What are you in the mood for, Louis?"

" _Nachos_. Isn't that weird?" He frowns, unperturbed by the way Harry rocks against his thigh, gripping it from the back to use it as leverage. "Haven't had any in ages."

"Mhm." Harry bites back a hiss."Should get some."

As much as he enjoys this, toying with Harry, the glazed-over, intense look in his eyes is nearly impossible to resist even after he's already come, and Louis reaches between them to palm at Harry's dick through his jeans, squeezing the length of it as best he can through the tight fabric. "I'll share," he says, voice even quieter than before.

"Good," Harry grunts, unzipping his fly while Louis does the button and thrusts his hand down his pants, feeling where Harry's so hot, his cock pulsing from being pressed up hard against his thigh. "Fuck," he whispers as Louis circles his fingers around him, and it's good he's already come, because he'd probably do something terrible like let Harry fuck him right there if he'd felt how hard he was.

There's the sound of a lighter clicking beneath them which means Zayn's awake, though Louis is counting on the tinny noise overflow of Niall's headphones to distract him from the noises coming from the bunk above him. Louis' hands work faster, slightly frantic as Harry breathes slow and deep, obviously attempting to tone it down. They can't really fuck around anymore, unfortunately, but Harry's close, his breath still so loud that it verges on moans. Louis would love to hear him, wants nothing more than to listen to Harry fall apart by his hands. He kisses him hard, instead, and Harry's hands fingers into Louis' ass as he parts his lips to gasp into his mouth. Louis muffles the sound with more kisses, feels Harry's cock pulse in his hand until he holds his breath and lets go, rocking up into Louis' fist until there's nothing left for him to give.

"Crushing my 'and," Louis murmurs, trying to yank it free without smearing come all over Harry's lower abdomen, but it kind of happens, anyway. He brings his thumb up to his mouth to suck off the last bit, and Harry kisses him again, his pulse thumping hard in his throat beneath Louis' fingers.

The bus rocks gently, causing them to roll into each other. Louis smells weed wafting up from the bunk below, and it kind of makes him want some, too. It can wait, he thinks, watching Harry's eyes flutter as he drops his head onto the pillow. He looks up at him once he's settled and pushes Louis' hair away from his face, touching him down the side of the neck and studying his face with intent.

"You're doing it again," Louis warns. His smile is too wide for it to hold any weight.

"Doing what?"

"The serial killer thing." Louis kisses his neck, where he's warm and soft, right above the neckline of his too-small t-shirt. He rests his face there and his hand on Harry's chest, finding his nipple and squeezing until Harry covers his hand with his own. "Staring."

"'s cause I like you," Harry drawls, his words all tired and slurred together, voice deep. He wraps his arm around Louis' shoulder to keep him close to his chest, the weight of it heavy and possessive, and Louis loves it. "And I want to keep you."

It's odd, how the butterflies never really go away with Harry. He's asleep before he can even hear what Louis whispers to him, but it's nothing he's never heard before -- Louis' never kept his love to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://quitefinished.tumblr.com), too! thanks for reading <3


End file.
